The Ties that Bind Us
by shikacho1994
Summary: Will, a lonely Omega, has always thought of himself as the only person like him. And then some Alpha shows up in Jack Crawford's office one day and connects more than he ever has before with anyone. Will the connection be the cable that keeps Will grounded and sane or will the connection turn into the spark that burns him down?
Summary: Will, a lonely Omega, has always thought of himself as the only person like him. And then some Alpha shows up in Jack Crawford's office one day and connects more than he ever has before with anyone. Will the connection be the cable that keeps Will grounded and sane or will the connection turn into the spark that burns him down?

Warnings: Slash (explicit) to come later! Mating/bonding, language, violence, murder, murder husbands.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: First time writing, please review!

Xxx The Ties that Bind Us xxx

By Shikacho1994

XxxxX

Will Graham knew from the time he was 15 that he was a budding Omega. More rare than even the Alphas, were the Omegas. Omegas did not have the drive for authority or power in the same way as an Alpha would, but they were every bit as precious and elevated in rank. An Omega would make itself known in the purity of its actions. Most Omega would have submissive drives, keen perception, and when tempted the most passion of any human. Many are drawn to the presence of an Omega, which make them good teachers, good public speakers, and good social workers.

Around the same time as his puberty, he began to show signs of mental abnormalities. He had too much keen perception, not enough submission, and far too great of passion. His mind betrayed him when people would draw close to him and he would see so much that it scared him and thrilled him all at once. He found himself more and more withdrawn and more attracted to animals than people. He detested the idea of a mate, someone that would blur his mind and confuse him. Prescription suppressants soon became the friend of the young man and his Omega nature died down so much that he was left alone by most. He most of the time passed himself off as a Beta. Without the draw of his presence, he was able to work himself up from a maintenance position at the station into a police job without the distraction of many friends or lovers.

The lovers came few and far between and left as quickly as they came. Not many could bear to be with Will, when a simple kiss would mean that their whole life would be on display. Eye contact would spell disaster for them and their intentions. Loneliness became Will's constant companion, and he remained painfully inexperienced with his own sexuality. Omegas go through puberty to lead up to their adulthood, when they come into their full sex. The suppressants helped him with heats, after two excruciating and disorienting cycles. Blood soaked his fantasies in gore and left him gasping and shaking with shock and arousal. He shut himself away from his passion when he found that he could not live with it.

Three and a half years later, Will came to the realization that field work was crippling his mind and transferred to the teaching world. He still saw the blood, but he no longer had to live it. He no longer thought about blood when he ate and showered. The world was no longer a macabre stage for his gruesome imaginations. He found himself liking his work, and looking forward to coming to class and letting the students deduct what they could. If not him, then maybe they could do what he could not.

After a lecture in his classroom, Will found himself being sought out by an Alpha of the FBI. Jack Crawford of the Behavioral Science unit. Driving him away did not seem to work, and professional courtesy landed him in the middle of a crime scene soon after with him staring at the body of a young girl and his mind far away in a dance with the devil. The visits to crime scenes became an uncomfortable frequent, but the damage was done. He had to catch them, or he would never be free. It had been years since he had delved into the darkness of his mind, and his sleep had returned to its fitful state of when he was a law enforcement officer. Late at night in his sweat soaked bed he'd dream and live and breathe the victims. Even his dogs did nothing to comfort him.

Jack brings in some help one day some big shot psychiatrist with a massive ego. Upon meeting, the psychiatrist (some wealthy aristocrat named Hannibal Lecter) has the gall to analyze him. His sole purpose being to add validity to Will's profile of the killer was bad enough of an offense, let alone some puffed-up psychiatrist that pries at his head. The doctor does not even see into his eyes and yet he knows so much. The man is every bit of an Alpha, but has the perception of the average Omega. For the first time ever, Will's mind is uncovered and peered into. To be understood before understanding, something Will had never come close to experiencing, grinds into his nerves like sandpaper on rust. He could appreciate the offense his empathy caused other people, but he had never felt it. Nobody had been able to pry into his psyche before, and it unsettled him. This gets under the skin much more than any other action made toward him thus far in his work with the FBI. Will uses as much spite as possible to throw the doctor, but he is not shaken.

The same big shot shows up at his home with breakfast one morning, and Will finds himself trying not to like the guy. He's witty, charming, and considerate. Underneath all of that, he can tell that this man gets him more than perhaps anyone ever had, his father included. He tries not to let that become too much of an issue to himself as he laughs with the man over the idea of being fine china to Jack Crawford. "God forbid we become friendly." Hannibal says. "I don't find you that interesting." Will shoots back. It was rude and it was intentional. He can sense something about this man that sets him apart from others around him. He cannot place it, but it's peaking his curiosity and startling him. The minds of most people are like a radio station he can listen in on. This man is the static between two stations where you hear vague whispers of sound but nothing clear. He wants to find his frequency. Being friends has never worked out for Will, and so he vows to not let himself get closer than he must. It was a lie when he said he wasn't interested in the doctor.

xxx

A/N: Please read and review! I'd love suggestions, critiques, any affirmation that you're out there and reading! Thanks!


End file.
